User blog:BeastMan14/Beast's Personal Oscar Ballot
Introducing this year's Beasties, a celebration of 2018 in film! Best Picture A Star is Born Poster.jpg|"We're far from the shallow now." Infinity War Poster.jpg|"Where will you be, when it all ends?" BadTimesAtELRoyale.jpg|"All Roads Lead Here." File:First_Man_Poster.jpg|"One giant leap into the unknown." FirstReformedPoster.jpg|"Hope and despair. A life without despair is a life without hope." Hereditary Poster.jpg|"Every family tree hides a secret." MI Fallout Poster.jpg|"Some missions are not a choice." RomaPoster.jpg|"We are alone. No matter what they tell you, we women are always alone." Sorry-bother-red-band-poster-main.jpg|"Destiny is calling." Spider-Verse Poster.jpg|"Enter a universe where more than one wears the mask." *''A Star is Born'' (Warner Bros. Pictures) – Bill Gerber, Jon Peters, Bradley Cooper, Todd Phillips, Lynette Howell Taylor *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Marvel Studios) – Kevin Feige *''Bad Times at the El Royale'' (20th Century Fox) - Drew Goddard, Jeremy Latcham *''First Man'' (Universal Pictures) – Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Isaac Klausner, Damien Chazelle *''First Reformed'' (A24) - Jack Binder, Greg Clark, Victoria Hill, Gary Hamilton, Deepak Sikka, Christine Vachon, David Hinojosa, Frank Murray *''Hereditary'' (A24) - Kevin Frakes, Lars Knudsen, Buddy Patrick *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' (Paramount Pictures) - J.J Abrams, Tom Cruise, Christopher McQuarrie, Jake Myers *''Roma'' (Netflix) - Alfonso Cuarón, Gabriela Rodriguez, Nicolas Celis *''Sorry to Bother You'' (Annapurna Pictures) - Nina Yang Bongiovi, Kelly Williams, Jonathan Duffy, Charles D. King, George Rush, Forest Whitaker *'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Sony Pictures Animation) – Avi Arad, Amy Pascal, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Christina Steinberg' Definitive Rankings: #''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'' #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''First Man'' #''A Star is Born'' #''First Reformed'' #''Roma'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Bad Times at the El Royale'' #''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' #''Hereditary'' Best Director *Ari Aster - Hereditary *'Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Rodney Rothman - Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse' *Boots Riley - Sorry to Bother You *Christopher McQuarrie - Mission Impossible: Fallout *Damien Chazelle - First Man Definitive Rankings: #Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Rodney Rothman #Damien Chazelle #Boots Riley #Christopher McQuarrie #Ari Aster Honorable Mentions: Drew Goddard - Bad Times at the El Royale, Bradley Cooper - A Star Is Born Best Actor *Bradley Cooper - A Star is Born *'Ethan Hawke - First Reformed' *Martin Freeman - Cargo *Ryan Gosling - First Man *Rami Malek - Bohemian Rhapsody Definitive Rankings: #Ethan Hawke #Bradley Cooper #Ryan Gosling #Rami Malek #Martin Freeman Honorable Mentions: Joaquin Pheonix - You Were Never Really Here, John David Washington - BlacKKKlansman Best Actress *Cynthia Erivo - Bad Times at the El Royale *Emma Stone - The Favourite *Lady Gaga - A Star is Born *'Toni Collette - Hereditary' *Yalitza Aparicio - Roma Definitive Rankings: #Toni Collette #Lady Gaga #Yalitza Aparicio #Cynthia Erivo #Emma Stone Honorable Mentions: Natalie Portman - Annihilation, Rachel McAdams - Game Night Best Supporting Actor *Adam Driver - BlacKKKlansman *Alex Wolff - Hereditary *'Josh Brolin - Infinity War' *Lewis Pullman - Bad Times at the El Royale *Micheal B. Jordan - Black Panther Definitive Rankings: #Josh Brolin #Alex Wolff #Micheal B. Jordan #Lewis Pullman #Adam Driver Honorable Mentions: Bryan Cranston - Isle of Dogs, Micheal Sheen - Apostle Best Supporting Actress *Amanda Seyfried - First Reformed *Marina de Tavira - Roma *'Rachel Weisz - The Favourite' *Simone Landers - Cargo *Tessa Thompson - Sorry to Bother You Definitive Rankings: #Rachel Weisz #Amanda Seyfried #Tessa Thompson #Marina de Tavira #Simone Landers Honorable Mentions: Millicent Simmonds - A Quiet Place Best Male Limited Performance *'Armie Hammer - Sorry to Bother You' *Chris Hemsworth - Bad Times at the El Royale *Nicholas Hoult - The Favourite *Mahershala Ali - Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse *Sterling K. Brown - Black Panther Definitive Ranking: #Armie Hammer #Chris Hemsworth #Mahershala Ali #Sterling K. Brown #Nicholas Hoult Honorable Mentions: Jesse Plemons - Game Night, Harvey Keitel - Isle of Dogs Best Female Limited Performance *Andrea Riseborough - Mandy *'Ann Dowd - Hereditary' *Jenny Slate - Hotel Artemis *Susie Porter - Cargo *Vanessa Kirby - Mission: Impossible - Fallout Definitive Rankings: #Ann Dowd #Andrea Riseborough #Susie Porter #Vanessa Kirby #Jenny Slate Honorable Mentions: Bellamy Young - A Wrinkle In Time, Lucy Boynton - Bohemian Rhapsody Best Animated Feature *''The Incredibles 2'' - Brad Bird, John Walker, Nicole Paradis Grindle *''Isle of Dogs'' - Wes Anderson *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' - Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, Clark Spencer *'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - Avi Arad, Amy Pascal, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsay, Rodney Rothman' *''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' - Peter Rida Michail, Aaron Horvath Definitive Rankings: #''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'' #''Isle of Dogs'' #''The Incredibles 2'' #''Teen Titans Go! To the Movie'' #''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Best Adapted Screenplay *''Annihilation'' - Alex Garland *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely *''BlacKKKlansman'' - Charlie Wachtel, David Rabinowitz, Kevin Willmott, Spike Lee *''Deadpool 2'' - Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick, Ryan Reynolds *'Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse - Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman' Definitive Rankings: #''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'' #''BlacKKKlansman'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Annihilation'' #''Deadpool 2'' Honorable Mentions: Black Panther - Ryan Coogler, Joe Robert Cole, Cargo - Yolanda Ramke Best Original Screenplay *''Bad Times at the El Royale'' - Drew Goddard *''First Reformed'' - Paul Schrader *''Hereditary'' - Ari Aster *''Isle of Dogs'' - Wes Anderson *'Sorry to Bother You - Boots Riley' Definitive Rankings: #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''Hereditary'' #''Bad Times at the El Royale'' #''First Reformed'' #''Isle of Dogs'' Honorable Mentions: The Ballad of Buster Scruggs - Joel and Ethan Coen, Upgrade - Leigh Whannell Best Original Song *'"The Shallow" - A Star Is Born' *"Little Joe the Wrangler (Surly Joe)" - The Ballad of Buster Scruggs *"OYAHYTT" - Sorry to Bother You *"Sunflower" - Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse *"Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life" - Teen Titans Go! To the Movies Definitive Rankings: #"The Shallow" #"OYAHYTT" #"Little Joe the Wrangler (Surly Joe)" #"Sunflower" #"Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life" Definitive Rankings: "Opps" - Black Panther, "Amulet of the Weeping Maze (Jeremiah Sand)" - Mandy Best Original Score *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCuBalItZA8 Annihilation] - Ben Salisbury, Geoff Barrow *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcev7yEPeF8 First Man] - Justin Hurwitz *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hmtct-aWXMk Mandy] - Jóhann Jóhannsson *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzFc86t-3W0 Sorry to Bother You] - The Tune Yards *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hvh7vDfRw0 Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse]' - Daniel Pemberton' Definitive Rankings: #''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'' #''First Man'' #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''Mandy'' #''Annihilation'' Honorable Mentions: Isle of Dogs - Alexandre Desplat, BlacKKKlansman - Terence Blanchard Best Sound *''A Star Is Born'' - Alan Robert Murray, Steve Morrow, Tom Ozanich, Dean Zupanic, Jason Ruder *'First Man - Mary H. Ellis, Jon Taylor, Frank A. Montano, Ai-Ling Lee, Mildred Iatrou Morgan' *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' - Gilbert Lake, James Mather, Chris Munro, Mike Prestwood Smith *''Roma'' - Sergio Diaz, Skip Lievsay, Craig Henighan, Jose Antonnion Garcia *''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'' - Geoffrey G. Rubay, Curt Schulkey, John Pospisil, Michael Semanick, Tony Lamberti, Brian Smith, Aaron Hasson, Howard London Definitive Rankings: #''First Man'' #''A Star Is Born'' #''Mission Impossible: Fallout'' #''Roma'' #''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'' Honorable Mentions: Annihilation, Bohemian Rhapsody Best Film Editing *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Jeffrey Ford, Matthew Schmidt *''First Man'' - Tom Cross *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' - Eddie Hamilton *'Sorry to Bother You - Terel Gibson' *''Upgrade'' - Andy Canny Definitive Ranking: #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''First Man'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' #''Upgrade'' Honorable Mentions: Bad Times at the El Royale, BlacKKKlansman Best Cinematography *'Annihilation - Rob Hardy' *''First Man'' - Linus Sandgren *''Mandy'' - Benjamin Loeb *''Roma'' - Alfonso Cuaron *''Sorry to Bother You'' - Doug Emmett Definitive Rankings: #''Annihilation'' #''Roma'' #''First Man'' #''Mandy'' #''Sorry to Bother You'' Honorable Mentions: A Star is Born, Bad Times at the El Royale Best Visual Effects *''Annihilation'' - Sarah Bennett, Richard Clarke, Simon Hughe *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Dan Deleeuw, Kelluy Post, Russell Earl, Dan Sudick *''Bumblebee'' - Jason Smith *'First Man - Paul Lambert, Ian Hunter, Tristan Myles and J.D. Schwalm' *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' - Neil Corbould, Richard Schuler, Vinod Gundre, Jody Johnson Definitive Rankings: #''First Man'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Annihilation'' #''Bumblebee'' #''Mission Impossible: Fallout'' Honorable Mentions: Pacific Rim: Uprising, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Best Production Design *''Black Panther'' - Hannah Beachler *''Hereditary'' - Grace Yun *'Isle of Dogs - Adam Stockhausen, Paul Harrod' *''Sorry to Bother You'' - Jason Kisvarday *''The Favourite'' - Fiona Crombie Definitive Rankings: #''Isle of Dogs'' #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''Black Panther'' #''The Favourite'' #''Hereditary'' Honorable Mentions: A Quiet Place, Upgrade Best Costume Design *''BlacKKKlansman'' - Marci Rodgers *'Black Panther - Ruth E. Carter' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' - David Crossman, Glyn Dillon *''Sorry to Bother You'' - Deirdra Elizabeth Govan *''The Favourite'' - Sandy Powell Definitive Rankings: #''Black Panther'' #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''The Favourite'' #''BlacKKKlansman'' #''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' Honorable Mentions: Apostle, Bad Times at the El Royale Best Makeup & Hairstyling *''Black Panther'' - Joel Harlow, Camille Friend, Ken Diaz *''Overlord'' - Doone Forsyth, Dominic Hailstone, Sara Kramer, Leon Smickle *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' - Deborah Taylor, Francesa Crowder, Chloe Grice *'Sorry to Bother You - Kirsten Sage Coleman, Margaret Caragan, Antoinette Yoka' *''The Favourite'' - Samantha Denyer Definitive Rankings: #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''Black Panther'' #''The Favourite'' #''Overlord'' #''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' Honorable Mentions: Apostle, Avengers: Infinity War Final Tally *''Sorry to Bother You'': 13 nominations, 4 wins *''First Man'': 8 nominations, 2 wins *''Hereditary'': 7 nominations, 2 wins *''Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse'': 8 nominations, 5 wins *''A Star is Born'': 6 nominations, 1 win *''The Favourite'': 6 nominations, 1 win *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'': 6 nominations *''Avengers: Infinity War'': 5 nominations, 1 win *''Black Panther'': 5 nominations, 1 win *''Roma'': 5 nominations *''Bad Times at the El Royale'': 5 nominations *''First Reformed'': 4 nominations, 2 wins *''Isle of Dogs'': 3 nominations, 1 win *''Mandy'': 3 nominations *''BlacKKKlansman'': 3 nominations *''Cargo'': 3 nominations *''Upgrade'': 1 nomination *''Hotel Artemis'': 1 nomination *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'': 2 nominations *''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'': 2 nominations *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'': 2 nominations *''Bohemian Rhapsody'': 1 nomination *''Incredibles 2'': 1 nomination *''Deadpool 2'': 1 nomination *''Bumblebee'': 1 nomination *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'': 1 nomination *''Overlord'': 1 nomination Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot